User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Lady and the Toad: Chapter 1
Hello everyone! I understand that I've been absent for quite a while. A liar would say I was suffering from writer's block, but the truth is I was hiding in shame. I must admit that I wasn't proud of The Hunt Returns (which will be the subject of my next remaster) and I've decided to write something that seemed to work last time. A comedy focusing on Van Helsing! As you can see by the title, it's going to be based off of Disney's The Princess and the Frog, but with a little originality. Enough to avoid getting sued. Enjoy! 'Chapter 1' Jonathan Van Helsing was sitting at his table, staring fondly at his new chandelier on the ceiling, when he heard the front door open suddenly. He jolted, and quickly screamed, "If this is a robbery, the lady across the road has way more drugs than I do!" But he calmed down when Gehrman came into the room looking flustered. He held two documents in his hand. He presented the first one and said, "Really Ichabod, or should I call you Jonathan? Another name change?" Van Helsing laughed and said, "Oh come on brother! I like changing my name. It leaves everyone in suspense. Is my name this, or is it that? No one knows. Hell, even I don't remember." Gehrman sighed, then presented the second document. Van Helsing read it and slowly frowned, while Gehrman nodded in a sassy manner. Van Helsing looked up and said, "They're cutting us off? Our own parents are cutting us off?" Gehrman stared in disbelief and replied, "Apparantly someone purchased a solid gold chandelier with inlaid diamonds. And if that someone is who I think it is, he didn't ask for the price, which was 10,000 pounds mind you, but he merely picked the shiniest one." Van Helsing nodded slowly, not looking at the chadelier right above Gehrman's head while he did it, and said, "But if our parents have cut us off, then how will I feed my constant hunger for women and drink that basically makes up my character?" Gehrman stared at his brother is disbelief, before replying with, "I don't know. Maybe you could get a job? Or maybe sell the chandelier worth ten grand?" Helsing looked at his brother in horror, then said, "Wait, I have a better idea. I'll just hook up with a rich girl! Then I won't need to worry about money again. Let me think. Who is the richest family around? The Cainhursts! Do we know any Cainhursts? Of course, Maria! I'll wager she even developed feelings for me on our little underground fiasco. It's the perfect plot!" Just then, the doorbell rang, and Van Helsing rushed to answer the door, elated by the prospect of his new scheme. When he returned, Gehrman asked, "What is it? Did Byrgenwerth finally pay us the money it owes us?" Van Helsing looked up, and shook his head while saying, "Not really brother. However, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the festival." Gehrman raised an eyebrow, then asked, "What festival?" Van Helsing laughed, put on his cloak and hat, and said, "Why, the Cainhurst Festival believe it or not! There'll be food, drink, games, women. And most importantly, Maria. So let's not be late shall we brother?" Gehrman sighed and said, "This is going to end up even worse than the last time I followed him somewhere. He never learns does he?" Gehrman then spied a picture on the table. it was a picture of Maria that said, "''Thanks for saving the day! Can't wait to see my hero again! XOXO Maria." ''Gehrman looked at Maria, and said, "Well, she is beautiful. Of course, why would she choose me over my self-appointed 'better-looking brother'." Nonetheless, Gehrman still pocketed the photo, before following Van Helsing out the door. And so begins my return to writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you'll leave a comment about your thoughts. Thanks for reading it. Category:Blog posts